Predictive search is a technique for surfacing relevant search results based on a partial user query. Predictive search can be utilized by or for mobile devices, such as when a user of a mobile device searches for a geographic location based on a partial description of an address, name, or the like. Geolocation can also be used (e.g., to identify the geographic location of the mobile device) to determine search results for the partial query that take location into account.